


Prank or truth?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We shall soon find out.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047604
Kudos: 2





	Prank or truth?

Our story starts in George and Angelina Weasley's house, their son Frankie is home for the holidays.

George asked, "So, is this 'relationship' with that Esme girl you've been pranking on and off since you were five years old real or are you having a laugh?"

Frankie said, "It's not another one of my jokes or pranks, if that's what you mean, dad."

Angelina smirked. "I told you he was telling the truth, Georgie."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you were right and I was wrong."

Frankie told them, "Anyway, we haven't pranked each other since we were like 8 or 9."

Angelina smiled. "Well, I think it's nice that you're no longer on bad terms, Frankie."

Frankie sighed. "Mum, you better not embarrass me when she comes over."

George raised an eyebrow. "She's coming over already? Bit early in the relationship for meeting the parents, is it not?"

Angelina pointed out, "We've already met Esme."

George shrugged. "You know what I mean, Ang."

Frankie muttered, "Yeah, I'll just tell her I'll meet her at her place."

Angelina laughed. "Frankie, honey, don't be embarrassed of your dear old parents. We'll be on our best behaviour, promise. Right, Georgie?"

George beamed, "Of course, best behaviour."

Frankie replied, "Okay, that's not at all suspicious and dad, you're never on your best behaviour."


End file.
